Allen's New adventures
by Equilized Enigma
Summary: Life as a superhero just keeps getting harder as Allen Reed fights crime as Grey. His time helping the little guys might come to an end when he catches the attention of multiple individuals. It doesn't help that there's a rogue Akuma flying around. But worst of all, he has to deal with his developing feelings for a certain news loving girl, who already has a boyfriend!
1. Mischief Makers and a New Hero

**Jeez, so sorry. again. funny thing, This has been done for a while, but I forgot to post it on here. hehehehe...****Anyways, here it is! the new version! I hope you enjoyed itand to that one person who commented on my format, I hope it has somewhat improved.**

Paris, France. A city of love, romance, and… little devil's?

Allen Reed, a young hero known to most of the world as Grey, watched confused as many child sized beings ran through the streets, causing mayhem and destruction. "So Much for a quiet night", Allen sighed, seemingly to himself, before a male, although high, voice psychically agreed, 'Yeah...where did these things come from anyways?' "I have no idea", Allen replied to the kwami in his head, before noticing Ladybug, Chat Noir, the city's well known protectors, and a fox-themed heroine, who he had never seen before, chase after the little beings.

Easily making his way towards the heroes, who had taken a break to catch their breath, Allen greeted them properly and accordingly.

"What's up?"

The heroes turned to him in alarm, the new one more so than the others, before realizing it was just him. "Oh, it's you", Ladybug said in annoyance before turning away from him. Allen looked over at Chat Noir, who gave him an apologetic smile and a shrug before looking away as well.

Sighing at the usual attitude towards him, the hero turned towards the unfamiliar heroine, only to find a look of excitement and awe on her face, "uh...nice to meet you, I'm Grey." "It's so nice to meet you! I have so many questions! For instance, why do you have two costumes? Why do your powers seem to change between the day and night? Why are there reports of you seemingly talking to yourself? And Why don't you ever use those hilts attached to you legs?"

Allen could hear Chat chuckling in the background could practically feel the eye roll Ladybug gave, "uh…" The fox-themed heroine seemed to notice his uneasiness and sheepishly changed the subject, "oh, sorry. I'm Rena Rouge." "it's alright. Nice to meet you Rena. Mind telling me what's happening?"

"M-uh...some kids got akumatized", Rena replied, still sheepish about her earlier actions. "Well, here I was, hoping for a quiet night." Allen's comment earned a chuckle from two of the three heroes, as Ladybug simply gave him another glare.

You might be wondering, Why was Ladybug, who was most notably known for her kindness towards others, so negative towards Allen? Well, it all started a month ago, when Allen first moved to Paris and became a superhero. Apparently, he wasn't supposed to have the dark/light miraculous and Ladybug tried to take it from him. Multiple Times.

It got tedious and annoying about halfway through the month, and Allen Challenged her to a competition. Well more like a dual. If he won, he could keep the miraculous. If she won, he would give her the miraculous. He won, obviously, but it left Ladybug's pride a little broken, since the weapon used were indeed lassos/yo-yos. She's been negative about it ever since, but Allen usually ignored her anger towards him, which only seemed to make it worse.

Chat on the other hand was actually nice towards Allen, ever since his first day on the job. They would often randomly encounter each other during their own patrols, and would spend a minute or two talking. Allen even gave some advice for his crush on ladybug. Mainly to lay off the puns a bit, and to think of better ones. It seemed to work, as they seemed to be closer than before.

Allen walked up to Chat and watched the horde of "demons", "Any idea on where the akuma is?". Chat simply returned a clueless shrug, before Rena answered, "Their hats. The akuma is in their hats." "so...we destroy every hat?"

"We don't have the time for that, obviously", Ladybug replied, turning towards Allen, who rolled his eyes. "Well, I wish you luck in saving the night" Allen had almost made it off the roof before Ladybug stood up in anger and practically stomped towards him, "where are you going?"

Allen returned the glare, not the least bit intimidated. He was an inch or two taller after all."there are criminals using the chaos to cause trouble, so I'm sorry. I can't help right this second. I'll catch any 'demons'-" "Sapotis" "Sapotis, thank you. I'll catch any Sapotis I find and bring them back here." Ladybug still looked annoyed, but said nothing else.

Allen took a breath and mumbled to himself before turning to Rena Rouge and Chat Noir, "now that that's out of the way, It was nice to meet you Rena Rouge and I'll be back in about 30 minutes." With that, he jumped off the building and started scaling Paris' rooftops.

Ladybug watched him go with a glare, as Chat walked up to her, "you can't be mean to him forever." "I'm not talking about this right now" "just saying, he's a nice guy when you get to know him." Ladybug pondered his words as the three heroes ran off to catch the Sapotis.

~Time skip~

Allen brushed his hands off as a group of men struggled, trying to get free of the ropes they were kept together with. Allen had caught them trying to rob an electronics store. "Before you try robbing a place, you should know how to rob a place." This was his tenth crime. Guess he was right about there being more crimes due to the Sapotis.

Speaking of the little "devils", Allen caught six of them actually helping the men. He was about to take them back, when there was a big flash on the other side of town. When Allen regained his sight he became incredibly confused, as there was now an enormous carnival.

Shrugging, as it must of been part of Ladybug's plan, he picked up the Sapotis, who were also kept together with rope, and made his way to the "carnival".

Meanwhile, Chat had just used his power to destroy all of the hats they had, yet no akuma appeared. Ladybug looked around frantically, "Where could the akuma be? Did we miss one?" "Don't worry my lady, I'm sure we'll figure something out." "Yeah, You're Ladybug! You can do anything!" Allen then landed on the roof before putting the Sapotis down, "someone call for some mischief makers?" Ladybug was about to retort, before remembering Chat's words. Taking a deep breath, she gave the hero a smile, "thank you, Grey."

Caught off guard, Allen saw Chat give him a wink and gave a confused reply, "your welcome?" Ladybug then proceeded to destroy the hats and de-evilize the akuma. "So...anyone mind telling me where the giant carnival came from?" "Oh, that was Rena! She made this big Illusion!" Allen's eyes grew wide from Chat's reply, before he proceeded to face palm himself, "ah! It makes sense now! Your like a Kitsune!" Ladybug and Rena we're confused as Chat's own eyes widened, "Oh my God! You're right! How did I not think of that!" "Anyone mind telling us what a Kitsune is?", Ladybug asked. "Kitsunes are Japanese yokai. Like a spirit. They're mostly viewed as foxes with nine tails and are most notably known for their Illusions." "It's funny actually. There known for being mischievous." Ladybug and Rena both "ahhed" in realization as Allen thought of something, "wait, are illusions even an idea?"


	2. Old friends

Allen furrowed his brows in concentration, as he looked at the two items in his hands. Taking a glance at the person opposite of him, he placed down one of the items,

"uno" "draw four" "Dang it!"

Allen gave an exasperated sigh as he once again glanced at his adopted sister, Lillian. She was 5 years old with blonde hair and unique golden eyes. "Are you sure you haven't played this game before" "I'm sure"

Lumiere and Fonce, two wolf like creatures of opposite colors, watched the game from the side lines, obviously amused. "This isn't working out for you, is it Allen?", Fonce snickered, before putting a sour candy in his mouth.

Allen gave the kwami a glare, but couldn't do anything as a door a couple of feet away from them opened, causing the two kwamis to quickly hide in Allen's bookbag.

Walking through the door, Allen's mom, Nora, looked at the two on the floor as well as the cards in between them. "What are you two doing up so early?" "Playing uno", Lillian replied before picking the color. "Pancakes are in the microwave", Allen absentmindedly added, before sighing as he was once again forced to draw cards.

Nora had a slight look of embarrassment, as she went to the kitchen section of their apartment and opened the microwave, revealing about 5 pancakes on a paper plate, "oh Allen, you didn't have to-" "It's fine mom, really. You had a late night at the homeless shelter. You deserved the extra sleep" Allen sent a smile towards his mom and got one in return, before looking at his phone and sighing.

"Time to go", Allen said, standing up and stretching. He grabbed his book bag and waited by the door while Lillian did the same. They both said bye to their mom and headed out.

As they were walking down the street, Lillian skipped slightly ahead and started walking backwards, looking at her brother, "can we go to the arcade place again after school? I want to see you play that game again." Allen, knowing what she was talking about, couldn't help but laugh at the adorable face that was sent his way, "sure, I have a few extra dollars we can use." "Yay!"

The rest of the walk to Lillian's school was fairly quiet, with the siblings humming a few songs here and there.

When they finally made it there, Allen gave Lillian a hug and told her to have a good day, before he continued his own walk to the middle school. He looked at his phone again, showing him he had ten minutes to get to school. A normally good amount of time to have, but, at the rate he was going, Allen still had to walk another twelve minutes to get to the front gates, let alone his class.

Sighing, Allen started to walk as Fonce started talking in his head, 'Think you're going to be late again?' "Probably, but I might as well try" 'Agreed. You must always try before you do', Lumiere commented. 'Do you always have to say stuff like that?' 'Do you always have to be childish?' 'Why you-'

Allen sighed as the Kwamis tried to strangle each other inside his backpack, "If you two don't stop right now, I'm only giving you salad for a week." 'no! We're sorry! Please don't take our candy away!' Both Kwamis pleaded.

It was odd really. Even with the explanation that all Kwamis liked a certain kind of food, the Kwamis of balance had an unnatural addiction to anything sour. Allen couldn't complain though. He had an addiction to popsicles.

Reaching the school, Allen looked at his phone again, "about three minutes, I can make it." Allen started to walk faster, entering a door just as a bell rang through the building.

"Cutting it a little close, aren't we Allen?" Allen turned his attention to a nearby table, seeing his friend/crush. "Oh, hey Alya," Allen greeted, catching his breath. The young reporter gave the boy an amused look, "geez, you're almost as bad as Marinette."

Speaking of the young designer, she entered the room, pushing Allen, who was still in front of the door, forward. As he Regained his balance before he could fall, Marinette noticed what had happened with an apologetic smile, "sorry Allen" "it's fine, I shouldn't have stood in front of the door" Allen gave the two girls a smile, "well, I better get to my seat."

Walking to an empty table in the back of the room, Allen passed two of his other friends, Adrien and Nino, who to, Allen's misfortune, was Alya's boyfriend. Giving them a wave, he sat down in his seat.

Miss Bustier, Allen's homeroom teacher walked in, though she seemed to be even happier than usual, "good morning class. I have a surprise for you!"

Everyone started muttering to each other, as Allen thought to himself. 'The last "surprise" was my first day of school'.

"We have a new student!", Bustier continued, as a boy Allen's age walked in. "Everyone, please welcome John Strike!"

Allen started to cough, bringing everyone's attention to him, as the John Strike smirked.

He had black spiked hair with red tips and blue eyes. He was wearing a white and red open short sleeved jacket with a red shirt under it. He wore blue jeans, much like Allen, and red and white shoes. To complete the look, he had a red and white watch on his right wrist. It was obvious what the boy's favorite colors were.

Allen looked at the boy in shock, as the teacher continued, "well John, you can pick any available seat."

In typical fashion, Chloe, a girl known for her rude and arrogant nature, pushed her "best friend" out of her seat to allow John to sit next to her, but the boy ignored the act and walked past her. In fact, he ignored every available seat until he reached Allen's table, where he promptly sat down.

"Hey, Al," The boy said in English, his smirk never fading. Allen sighed, though it was more humored than exasperated, "what are you doing here?"

John kept his smirk as he closed his eyes, "I started to fail in class, so, after some convincing, Mom agreed to let me come here as long as my grades went up." Allen sighed, though this one was of exasperation.

If you must know, John's mom, Jessica Strike was the owner of the biggest shoe company in America, Strike Fits. She was very kind, especially to those younger than her, but had very high expectations. She was very strict when it came to John's education, which Allen assumed was due to her own failure in school.

To Jessica's dismay, however, John was more focused on playing sports. The boy played all kinds of sports, football, basketball, hockey. This made him popular in school, while Allen, while very athletic, was never noticed due to his reserved nature.

Despite their differences, the two boys became best friends, and Allen often helped John study.

A cough from the front broke Allen away from his thoughts as he noticed the entire class, the teacher included, looking at the too in confusion. The only one not confused was Adrien, who actually knew English.

Speaking french, Allen awkwardly scratched the back of his head, "sorry"

The rest of the day went by fairly easily. As Allen walked out of the school with John, they were interrupted, "Allen! Wait up!" Both boys turned around to see Alya, Nico, Adrien, and Marinette walking up to them.

Alya gave the brown haired boy a smirk, "aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend?" Allen chuckled nervously, "oh yeah! Sorry about that. Guys, this is John, my best friend from New York. John this is Alya, Nico, Adrien, and Marinette. They're my friends here."

"Already made friends, huh?" John smirked, before holding out a hand, "it's nice to meet you"

When he shook Adrian's hand, he gave him a confused look, "You don't happen to be Adrien Agreste, do you?" Adrien gave him a wary look, "yes?" "Right! I was told I would be staying with you and your father."

Everyone looked towards Adrien, who was even more confused, before Allen intervened, "that's right! You mom is good friends with Gabriel Agreste!" "Yup!"

There was an awkward silence as everyone just stood there. "Well," Allen started, "I have to go pick up my sister." "I'll come with. I want to meet this 'sister' of yours"

With that, both New Yorkers went on their way.

"So," John started, "a sister, huh?" "Yeah, we adopted her after an 'accident'." They were currently waiting for Lillian's school to end.

John winced, knowing the kind of situations Allen preferred to call accident.

Allen phone vibrated, indicating a new notification.

Taking his phone out of his back pocket, he had learned long ago not to keep it in his hoodie one, he saw that Alya had sent him a text.

_Alya: "I forgot to ask, but do you want to hang out with us after you pick up your sister? John can come too if he wants."_

_Allen: "sorry, I promised my sister I would hang out with her today"_

_Alya: "alright"_

As he put his phone back in his pocket, John gave him a smirk. "So, what's with you and Alya?"

Allen rolled his eyes. "Okay, first of all: We're just friends. Second, She has a boyfriend, Nino, so even if I wanted to, I couldn't"

John put an arm around his shoulders, "oh, you got it bad. To bad she and Nino are together, though. You two would have been great together."

Allen's face was slightly red, as his friend laughed. John continued his laughing, until Allen took the initiative and used his elbow to jab him in the stomach.

"Ugh!"

Allen heard the school bell and straightened up, as tons of kids busted through the doors, most running to cars while a small majority walked to surrounding adults.

Spotting Lillian, Allen called her over. Many adults noticed him and greeted him kindly. They had grown used to his appearance since the 'accident'.

As Lillian walked closer she gave John a curious glance, before silently asking her brother with a look.

Smiling, Allen put an arm around John's shoulder. "This is John, the friend I told you about."

Lillian gained a look of understanding, "oh! You mean Spike boy!"

Allen froze as he slowly turned to his friend, who was giving him a suspicious glare.

"How does she know that name?"

"Heh, funny thing. You know how you never found out who started that nickname?"

Allen sighed, rubbing his sore forearm, which had been hit multiple times during John's rant about that nickname.

In truth, Allen was right. It was a funny story.

John had always been the kind of person to try new things and, in fifth grade, he came to school with this crazy hair cut. His entire head had been hairsprayed to the point where fellow students found out he could poke holes with the spikes that adorned his head. One thing led to another, and Allen started a trend to prank him.

He didn't mean for the name to stick for the rest of the boy's school life.

With that situation out of the way, they finally made it to the arcade.

"So," John started, "what's the plan? Play a few games? Get a bunch of tickets only to get a piece of candy?"

"More specific"

"It can't be that specific, it's not like they have a-"

John trailed off, noticing the look Allen was giving him.

"Oh my God, they do."

John grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him into the arcade, laughing maniacally.

The people around gave him strange looks. Lillian, who was close behind the two, was one of these people.

Unknown to the three, Alya, Nino, Marinette, and Adrien were standing around.

Marinette was about to call them over,.but was stopped by Alya.

"Let's see how this turns out"

To say the arcade was large would be an understatement. It was filled to the brim with games ranging from the classic arcade games, to even consoles.

Despite this, John found his way to one game in particular.

John sighed, before giving his friend a challenging look.

"Ready?"

"Not really"

With that, Allen gave one look to the games title as both he and his opponent took their places.

_"Welcome to Dance Dance Revolution!"_


	3. Dancing gone wrong?

"C'mon already!"

Allen questioningly glanced at his opponent before returning his attention to the game. John was in the lead while Allen lagged behind by a significant result. "What do you mean"

John narrowed his eyes as he turned to the boy. "You're holding back!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

John smirked as he returned his attention to the challenge at hand. "Guess you just lost your luck, huh?"

Allen narrowed his eyes. His legs tensed and his hands stilled as his arms slightly spread out to his sides.

There was a glimmer of determination in his eyes, and then he was off. His feet moved lightning quick as if he knew the movements before they appeared on screen. Moving from one position to the next, only pausing for the right moments, never missing a step.

Meanwhile, John grew an enormous grin on his face, as he continued the game himself, making few mistakes every once and awhile.

Before Allen or John knew it, the game finished. Despite the initial progress, Allen managed to come in first.

With this revelation, the boy threw his hands in the air triumphantly, turning to his best friend. "How's that for luck!"

Allen's triumphant expression fell when John kept his smirk and simply pointed a thumb to their left.

Turning, Allen realized that through their game, a large crowd had surrounded them. Among them, in the front, stood Lillian next to Alya who had her phone out, most likely recording the whole thing.

Suddenly, Lillian started clapping, followed by Alya and his other friends. Soon the entire crowd was clapping, as John put an arm around Allen's shoulders, a big smile on his face.

"Allen Reed!"

Suddenly, the celebration and cheering came to an end, as the building shook.

Panic ensued. People screamed and rushed to the exits. Briefly telling John to take Lillian somewhere safe, Allen ran to the back of the arcade, where he ran out an exit into an alleyway.

Lumiere and Fonce flew out of the boy's hoodie as he rolled up his sleeves, revealing two red and gold charms strapped to his wrists with brown leather.

"Time to get to work."

Crossing his arms, Allen gave Lumiere a look, as Fonce crossed his arms.

"Light, Unbound!"

Lumiere and Fonce flashed with a blinding light before both seemingly split in half, still hidden in light, and were sucked into the charms.

Both Charms switched from a gold and red color scheme to a white and light grey one. White energy covered the charms, before the light spread across Allen's entire body, the boy closing his eyes in the process.

After a moment, the energy began to dissipate.

Starting in the center of the chest, the energy slowly disappeared, revealing a white bodysuit with a giant light grey x from the shoulders to the hips, extending down the sides of his arms and legs before ending where the suit was designed to resemble high gloves and boots.

As the energy continued to disappear, it was revealed that the Charms had disappeared.

With the energy finally leaving, ending with the reveal of a mask with a crescent-like design, Allen flexed his hands, as the light grey parts of his costume flashed with a white energy similar to the one during his transformation.

After Looking around the area, white energy started gathering in the hero's hands, before they took the form of a whip.

Using the whip to propel himself to the top of the arcade, Allen noticed smoke coming from a nearby building, which, to Allen's knowledge, was a bank.

"Great."

Making his way to the bank, Allen entered the door only to barely dodge Ladybug and Chat Noir, who were sent flying from a vault.

Waving the remaining smoke from his face, Allen noticed a figure coming closer.

As the figure finally left the safety of the smoke, Allen got a better look at the criminal.

For starters, he was a rather well built man wearing blue jeans and a muscle shirt. He didn't have any hair, but wore goggles that completely hid his eyes.

The man seemed to have some sort of contraption around his back that connected to two gauntlets wrapped around his wrists.

The man smirked as he noticed Allen.

"Ah, Grey! How nice of you to join us! I've been expecting you."

The man raised his blasters and a large stream of fire followed.

Barely escaping the scorching flame, Allen landed on a wall.

"The feelings not mutual, hot head."

The man's smirk turned into a sadistic smile as he flipped switches on his gauntlets.

"Oh, I'm much more than a hot head. I'm a Frozen Flame"

As he aimed his gauntlets again, Allen prepared himself for another blast or immense heat, only to be met with the opposite.

Forced back into a wall into a wall and covered in frost, the hero weakly chuckled as he held his head. "That's a good one…"

Before Allen could clear his head, the now named Frozen Flame aimed his gauntlets again.

Luckily, the villain was interrupted from his attack due to Chat Noir. "What a purrfect name"

Ladybug groaned as she used her yoyo to trap the villain. "Enough with the puns!"

FrozenFlame sneered. "She's right. It's time to chill out."

Using his gauntlets again, he sent out a wave of ice that sent the two heroes flying, releasing him in the process.

Taking aim at the stunned heroes, Frozen Flame was about to permanently freeze them, but was inevitably stopped by Allen, who had wrapped a whip around the villain's arm. "Frozen hero is not on the menu!"

"How about toasted?!"

Barely bringing his arms up before a blast of fire hit him, Allen's eyes widened as he formed a shield of durable white energy.

Dispersing the shield, the hero let out a triumphant "Hah!", before he was sent through a wall and into the streets, courtesy of a punch to his gut.

Landing on top of a car, Allen groaned as FrozenFlame approached. "Ugh, someone hasn't been skipping gym…"

The villain smirked. "Funny."

As the villain was once again about to end the fight, Allen interrupted, kicking the villain's gauntlet.

As Allen jumped away, FrozenFlame growled, as he flicked the levers on one of his gauntlets. "Why can't you just die!?"

Allen glared and lightly shook his head. "Sorry, I still have things to do."

Bringing up a shield of white energy, Allen charged through an attack of fire and ice that filled the entire street.

Reaching FrozenFlame, Allen jumped over the villain and ripped out the wires connecting the back mechanism to the gauntlets. "That looked important."

Frozen Flame started freaking out, as his gauntlets started sparking. "You fool! I can't control the blasts anymore! It's going to-"

The villain didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as the device exploded, sending Allen into a light pole.

As Allen cleared his head, be looked up and saw that FrozenFlame was nowhere to be seen. There wasn't even damage where the explosion occurred. "Where did he go?"

Deciding to ponder the villain's disappearance later, Allen practically limped back to the bank where he found Ladybug and Chat Noir going through hole Allen created when FrozenFlame punched him. "Can you guys fix this? I don't technically have a special power. Much less one that can fix all of this damage."

Ladybug sighed. "Yeah, give me a second."

She let go of Chat Noir, as they were supporting each other, and threw her yoyo in the air. "Lucky Charm!"

A tennis ball fell in her hand and she instantly threw that into the air as well. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Allen watched as the familiar ladybugs swarmed the area, miraculously fixing any damage in the area.

After everything was said and done, the heroes of creation and destruction looked at him, Ladybug speaking first. "Where did FrozenFlame go?"

Allen winced, holding his hurt side before answering. "I have no idea. One moment he's here yelling at me and the next there's this explosion. There wasn't any damage though. Almost as if he wasn't there in the first place."

Chat Noir looked at him confused. "How does someone simply vanish?"

Allen looked back to where he fought the villain, his mask portraying a look of worry.

"I don't know."

-Later that night-

Five men, all dressed in white lab coats, walked around the area, all holding some kind of scanner.

All of a sudden, one of the men stops where the explosion earlier that day had occurred, his scanner beeping.

"Over here! High levels of thermal variation!"

The men started to gather around the area, each holding their scanner and reading the data coming off of it.

As they did; however, they failed to notice a pulsating purple energy coming from the ground.

As one of them finally noticed, it was two late and a blast of ice and fire sent them all flying.

As one of them looked up, one of their their goggle lenses cracked, purple light began to floor his vision as he saw a figure completely made of energy gently float to the ground.

_"Where am I? I should be dead."_

As the new being contemplated his existence, A lone woman wearing a black lab coat with gold highlights walked forth, holding a tablet.

The being turned towards the woman, it's glowing eyes narrowing.

_"Who are you? What have you done to me?!"_

The woman kept an emotionless expression and simply turned the screen around, revealing a shadowed, broad figure.

"Mr. Samuel, we have unfinished business"

The being immediately recognized the voice and practically cowered. How could he not? This man had enough power to kill him within an hour.

"I've noticed you failed earlier today."

_"Please I'm sorry! Give me another chance!"_

The figure raised a hand stopping the being from continuing.

"It's all in the past, a simple miscalculation."

The being gave a sigh of relief but instantly tensed at the figure's new tone, threatening tone.

"However, if you fail again you will not enjoy what happens. I could always use a new battery."

The being's eyes widened.

"Now, it's time FrozenFlame made a comeback."

_"Yes sir."_

With that, the scientists left the being, now known as FrozenFlame, alone leaving him alone in the dark street.


End file.
